


more than a little

by Anonymous



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, but the hate is one-sided, jealous hwiyoung, might add side pairings, seemingly oblivious chani, so I'll update the tags as I go, the romance aspect comes much later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Youngkyun is more than a little jealous when the new kid comes and steals his maknae title, but Chanhee is cute and oblivious to everything (orishe?)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> Youngkyun used to be the baby. Even though he's already seventeen, he still likes to be doted on by his hyungs. With someone younger than him entering the picture, someone smaller and much more precious, Youngkyun is _jealous_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta-read so please excuse the errors ;u;

 

It's not uncommon in the idol industry for groups to have line up changes both before debut and after; be it adding members in place of absent ones or those who are not yet fit to debut, or changing the line up entirely. It was necessary for a group to succeed. Youngkyun knows that. But even with such knowledge, it still didn't stop the shock he felt when he found out their group would have a new member, nor did it stop the pang of jealousy bubbling up his chest when Youngbin introduced the slightly shorter raven as the new maknae.

 

"Guys, this is Kang Chanhee." Youngbin announces from near the open doorway of their practice room, gently tugging on the mentioned boy's wrist to make him stand beside him. Chanhee gives a timid bow when the others in the room nod at him in acknowledgement. "He'll be part of our team from now on, so be nice to our maknae."

 

"Maknae?" Youngkyun couldn't help but ask, staring critically at Chanhee. Their leader frowns at his clear look of distaste, so he shakes his head at the platinum blond disapprovingly before answering, "Chanhee is sixteen. He's younger than you, Hwiyoung-ah, so yes he's the maknae."

 

Youngkyun doesn't say anything at that, but his hard look intensifies. Noticing the stare, Chanhee bows his head slightly. He felt a little intimidated, and a little intrigued as to why the older was acting so hostile when they just met. It seems like the others were just as confused as he was, with how they were shifting their gazes back and forth from Youngkyun to Youngbin to Chanhee and back. He raises his head when Youngbin lifts a hand to ruffle his fluffy raven locks as if to tell him  _it's okay_ , regaining some confidence to step forward and counter the platinum blond's frown with one of his bright smiles.

 

"I hope we can be good friends, Hwiyoung hyung!" Chanhee grins, assuming that the cold-looking male in front of him is called 'Hwiyoung'. He ends his statement with a hand raised for a handshake, to which Youngkyun scowls at. But when Youngbin gives him a pointed look and Sanghyuk pushes him forward insistently, he takes the offered hand and gives it a firm shake, tightening his hold out of spite. His attempt to hurt fails though since the younger boy seems to not be affected in any way, instead taking it up as a challenge and trying to out match Youngkyun's strength in his hold.

 

"Aw, how cute. They're already play fighting!" Jaeyoon coos from somewhere behind Youngkyun. Someone snickers but stops with a yelp when another member whacks them.  _Shh! Be quiet! The kids are having a moment!_ He hears Seokwoo whisper to the one who laughed, who he now assumes is Juho (judging from the low tone of voice now muttering nonsense).

 

And it irks him so much. How can they think  _this_  was play fighting?  _This_  was a battle of dominance that he's sure as hell he should be winning - only he  _isn't_  because the newbie is surprisingly tenacious. Youngkyun finds himself slowly losing a one-sided battle, further annoying himself, so he tries to rip his hand away to storm out of the practice room. Keyword:  _tries_. Instead of letting go, the raven's hand only grabbed on  _tighter_  when he loosened his own (if  _that_  was even possible, because to be honest it was starting to hurt. But of course Youngkyun won't say that out loud. He'd die first before he admits defeat).

 

"Let go." He grumbles quietly to Chanhee, who looks up in surprise. "Huh?" Chanhee tilts his head (cutely, Youngkyun catches himself thinking. He immediately shakes the thought of out his head. NO. This kid is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He is in _no way cute_ ), staring up at him with cute, big, round sparkling eyes and-  _ugh stop describing him, Youngkyun! It's not important! Damn it._

 

"I said. Let. Go." Youngkyun repeats a little louder, glaring at the slightly shorter boy. It makes said boy flinch at the acidity in his tone, quickly letting go and muttering an apology. The blond gives Chanhee a condescending sneer, "It was nice meeting you, but I'd appreciate it if you don't call me hyung. We're not close."

 

Chanhee lowers his head, nodding slowly. Youngkyun rolls his eyes, ignoring the incredulous stares the rest of the members are giving him. He roughly bumps the raven's shoulder, making the latter stumble back a bit as he exits the practice room, closing the door behind him with a loud  _slam!_

 

He knows it's childish (he'll probably get scolded later on), but the dejected look on the newbie's face was worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Hwi baby is competitive from the get go!
> 
> \-----
> 
> AFF: NightBreeze  
> Twitter: @KookiePolicy


End file.
